dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorothy vs Neopolitan
Dorothy vs Neo dbx Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Dorothy vs Neo.png|KombatKid1 Description RWBY vs Stella Glow! Pink? Check. Small? Check. Are sadistic as hell? Double check! Intro DBXIntro.gif Who are you rooting for? Dorothy Neopolitan Battle Location: Port Noir Time: Evening (*Insert: Stella Glow - Ambushed*) Port Noir, an average port town. Until today. Roman Torchwick and dozens of white fang soldiers were invading, in search of the mysterious stones referred to as "Qualia". Roman himself can be found interrogating a pair of knights whom were beaten and exhausted from battle. Roman: "Well, gentlemen. This was fun and all but, unfortunately, i'm not here for 'fun'. Now then, tell me, where can I find these crystals you call 'Qualia'?" Knight 1:"*Huff* A-alright. We'll talk. Just don't kill us!" Knight 2: "Hey! Where's your dignity, you coward?! A truly loyal knight would never surrender, no matter how much the odds are stacked against you! Now... huff... stand up and fight for your country!" Roman: "My my, you're either very brave, or really stupid. *Sigh* Oh well, if you're not gonna talk, I suppose this little chat of ours is pointless. So I bid you, adieu, my fine gentlemen." And with that, Roman points his cane at the knights and a nozzle pops out of the end. But before Roman could do anything, a white fang soldier comes running onto the scene, visibly showing concern. WF Soldier: "Sir! We have a situation!" Roman groans, lowers his weapon, and turns to the soldier, clearly unamused. Roman: "Can't you see I'm a little busy here?! This had better be important or I swear, I'll-" WF Soldier: "We're being attacked, sir!" (*Insert: Stella Glow - Harpingers) Before the soldier could explain further, he is struck with a stray arrow through the stomach. Roman reels back, surprised by the attack. A group of new soldiers had appeared and were fighting the White Fang members, slowly overwhelming them. Roman: "Okay, what the hell is going on here?!" Suddenly, three shadows loomed over the crime lord. He winced and slowly turned around, awaiting a stern and angry Cinder Fall... Only to meet three new faces. One was a woman with a questionable sense of design and long, white hair. To her left was a tall man with short red hair and holding an unnessecarily large spear. To the woman's right was a short girl wearing a pink rabbit hoodie, which covered her face from the nose up. The three stared down at the crime lord as he took a step backward. Suddenly, the white haired woman spoke. ???: "Dorothy, restrain him." The little girl groaned, sounding annoyed before turning to the taller woman. Dorothy: "Aw come on, Hilda! Why can't I kill him? It'll be quick and easy!" The woman sighs and keeps her focus on Roman, making sure he didn't try anything. Hilda: "We are the Tuning Knights now, not the Harbingers. The people should look up to us and feel safe, not fearful." The man weilding the spear snickered and turned his attention to his allies. Then the crime lord smirked. Hilda took notice of this and narrowed her eyes before holding a hand out. A scythe then materializes in the woman's hand, which she points at Torchwick. Hilda: "And what, may I ask, is so amusing?" Roman: "Oh nothing, sweet heart. I'm just surprised how you and your little cronies let her sneak up on you." Hilda raised an eyebrow, trying to understand what Roman meant. But then it hit her. The white haired woman turned around, only to be met with a thin blade, which nearly found its way into the woman's chest. However, the rabbit hoodie wearing girl deflects the assault with a sword of her own. (*Cue: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 - To Hell *) The former Harbingers face the newcomer, who was roughly the same height as Dorothy and her attire had a smiliar color scheme to neapolitan ice cream. The small girl pulled back her blade and sheathed it into a scabbard seemingly made from a pink parasol. She smirks and looks at the three confidently as she held her parasol. Roman: "Neo, I'll leave them to you." The woman, Neo, nodded as Roman quickly left the scene. Hilda's eyes widen with shock. Hilda: "Dante, Dorothy, we don't have the time to deal with this girl. I shall take care of her while you two catch Torchwick!" Dorothy: "Oh come on Hilda, you don't need to waste your time and energy on this weirdo. I'll take care of her myself." Hilda thinks for a moment before nodding. Hilda: "Very well. But Dorothy, please be careful. We do not know what these people are capable of." Dorothy: "Aw, don't worry Hilda. I'm not gonna lose to some freak like her!" With that, Hilda sighs and teleports herself and Dante from the scene, leaving the two short killers to themselves. The pink hooded girl smiles sadistically as she pulls another weapon from behind her back... a chainsaw. This caught the ice cream designed girl off guard for a moment, but she quickly dawns her signature smirk. Then, Dorothy began to giggle sadistically before she started walking toward her target, who simply watched her get closer. The rabbit hoodie wearer than lunged forward, swinging both of her weapons at the mute girl. Neo backflips and dodges Dorothy's attack, making her stumble for a moment. Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword Duel Category:'Psychopath' themed DBX Fights Category:Murderers Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music